A melhor maneira de fazer uma declaração de amo
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: E desse dia em diante, eu nunca mais fiquei um minuto só. As vezes eu o odeio, as vezes eu o amo, e as vezes eu só fico feliz por ele está ao meu lado. Eu posso não ter feito as melhores escolhas, eu posso não ter uma boa personalidade, mas eu estou feliz, porque eu tenho alguém que se importa comigo.


**A MELHOR MANEIRA DE FAZER UMA DECLARAÇÃO DE AMOR.**

**.**

**Resumo:**

.

Desafio: escrever uma dissertação em menos de vinte minutos.

Como a astuta Lily Evans vai lidar com isso? Não escrevendo uma dissertação.

("continuação de O melhor namorado do mundo.)

.

.

.

.

_- Pequenos e grandes motivos que me fazem amar James Potter._

_Por Lily Evans_

_Estudante de Magia e feitiçaria em Hogwarts 7. ano_

_10 de junho de 1978_

.

.

.

.

O dia tinha tudo para ser promissor.

_ Bom dia alunos da turma número 234 de Literatura, Redação e Discussão. Sou a professora Edwigens Botton, e os acompanharei durante todo o verão, para que ao final sejam membros mais construtivos da sociedade.

Lily suspirou, mas era um suspiro bom. Ela mal poderia acreditar que algum dia ela poderia ter uma aula desse tipo em Hogwarts. Era como sonhar acordada, só que ainda melhor, porque era real! É claro, havia alguns pontos baixos como: Ter James Potter sentado ao seu lado durante todas as aulas, tirando sua concentração, e tudo por causa de uma detenção que ela mesmo tinha dado. Se soubesse que o castigo do Potter seria frequentar essas aulas, ela teria deixado passar despercebido o fato de que ele e Sirius Black estavam vadiando a noite no castela.

Mas agora, olhando o Black dormindo no canto escuro da sala, e o Potter escrevendo seu nome na carteira, tudo que ela poderia era lamentar, e tentar aproveitar ao máximo as aulas, para que assim seu verão não seja um desperdício de tempo, e sim, poucos meses perfeitos de orientação profissional e entendimento espiritual.

É claro, ela poderia estar extrapolando só porque estava tão feliz por ter uma desculpa para não ter que voltar para casa, tendo que encarar uma casa vazia de amor, desde a morte dos seus pais no ano passado, e cheia de Petúnia e seu novo marido, Walter, Valter, Waldo... algo assim, ela realmente não se importava.

_ Sobre o que você vai escrever? - Potter sussurrou ao lado.

_ O quê? - olhei-o confusa por ter ficado tanto tempo presa em meus próprios pensamentos.

Ele riu, era um bobo. Bonito, mas bobo.

_ A professora propôs-nos um desafio, escrever uma dissertação em uma hora.

Levantei a cabeça alerta enquanto todos os outros alunos se dedicavam inteiramente a suas histórias com suas penas firmemente presas as mãos, e suas mentes aguçadas.

_ Qual o assunto? - sussurrei porque a professora já estava me encarando com pouca simpatia.

_ Hum... alguma coisa sobre o coração, ou sobre... contusão... eu não tive certeza, porque ela fala tão engraçado, e o sotaque tão profundo que eu nunca tenho certeza sobre o que ela fala. Mas, afinal, o que é uma dissertação?

Suspirei, vai ser bem longo, o meu verão.

_ Bem, uma dissertação tem que ter começo, meio e fim. Você sabe, uma introdução, em seguida o desenvolvimento, para então, uma conclusão. Você deve colocar uma assunto em pauta, e discuti-lo, dar sua opinião sobre ele. Por isso, o tema proposto não pode ter sido "coração", muito menos "contusão".

Ele se aproximou de mim, era um folgado mesmo, esse Potter.

_ Acho que o tema era James Potter: Lily Evans deve aceitar casar com ele, sim ou claro?

Revirei os olhos, eu sei, prática hedionda e clichê, mas minha vida era um marasmo de clichês.

Levantei a mão.

_ Senhorita Botton?

Ela levantou-se da cadeira, era uma senhora de mais de cinquenta anos, olhos negros e cabelo branco, do tipo que fazia de crochê tudo o que vestia, até mesmo as calças, provavelmente tinha dois ou três gatos, e eles deviam ter nomes como: Lorde Leopoldo, e Princesa Elizabete.

_ Sim, senhorita.

_ Eu gostaria que você repetisse o tema da redação, por favor.

A velha olhou para o relógio próximo a parede.

_ Mas só faltam vinte minutos!

Levantei-me fazendo mais barulho do que desejaria fazer. Mãos espalmadas na mesa, minha cadeira voou longe.

_ O quê? Como assim? Vinte minutos? Como eu posso escrever qualquer coisa descente em vinte minutos.

A velha franziu cenho.

_ Bem, deveria ter começado a trinta minutos atrás, senhorita. Sei que não se escreveu nessa aula por vontade própria, mas preciso que pelo menos se comporte, se não for bem classificada nessa aula, temo que terá um castigo real, dessa vez.

_ Mas... eu estou aqui por vontade própria! - protestei.

Ela olhou-me por baixo dos óculos de casco de tartaruga, e fez uma careta.

_ Claro que está.

Sentei-me, notando que já havia chamado atenção o suficiente.

_ Mas, e o tema... - sussurrei a mim mesma.

_ A importância das boas ações na sociedade, e a interação entre trouxas e bruxos.

O Potter falou, esta mais sério, e ele ficava bonitinho quando ficava sério. Pois tinha olhos castanhos e verdadeiros, e os cabelos negros cortados curtos, de maneira que nunca ficavam no lugar, sempre o fazendo parecer mais engraçado do que deveria. Fora isso era um rosto comum. O problema do Potter era mais sobre sua personalidade, mais sobre as coisas bobas e inconsequentes e menos sobre quem ele realmente é.

Dei com os ombros.

_ Obrigada.

Encostei minha pena no pergaminho e comecei a escrever, e por vinte minutos eu se quer levantei a cabeça.

_ O tempo acabou, por favor, entreguem seus pergaminhos, e peço a um voluntário para ler.

Eu não estava gostando daquela professora. Olhei para o Potter que rabiscava um poema, provavelmente para mim, sobre "amor e cabelo com cor". Sim, esse era o nome do poema.

_ Eu, eu gostaria de ler.

A professora suspirou, como os professores fazem quando o Black e o Potter levantam as mãos durante a aula. Nossa, isso deveria ser difícil, quando as pessoas sempre esperam o pior de você. Ignorei a professora, não que ela ministrasse uma matéria de verdade... Digo, eu sempre brilho nas matérias de verdade.

_ Sim, sim, senhorita Escandalosa, leia.

Levantei-me.

_ Em primeiro lugar, não é senhorita escandalosa, é senhorita Evans. Obrigada. - depois fui para a frente da sala e encarei os meus colegas. - em segundo lugar, eu fiz não fiz uma dissertação. - a professora se sentou, acho que eu estava começando a simpatizar em ser uma aluna encrenqueira. - Minha história é sobre apoio, e compreensão, é sobre amizade e...

_ Pelo amor de deus senhorita Evans, só leia, eu ainda tenho mais de cem provas para corrigir!

Sorri para ela e comecei.

_**"Não era era um dia ruim, o sol brilhava bastante, e os pássaros cantavam. Não era um dia ruim, até que eu recebesse uma carta do Ministério. Eu costumava gostar de receber cartas, **__**elas eram reconfortantes e seguras, vinham com frases de amor, e mensagens de apoio. Mas aquela carta não continha nada que eu pudesse alguma vez esperar ler. Ela era uma nota fria, escrito por alguém que nunca vi, e que de certo não tinha a mínima ideia de que eu era, ou de quem os meus pais eram. Era uma nota de falecimento.**_

_**É com pesar que comunicamos o falecimento de Margaret Evans e Joseph Evan em um acidente de carro no dia 24 de dezembro de 1977. Os bens ficarão sob os cuidados de Petúnia Evans, filha mais velha e guardiã legal de sua irmã mais nova, Lili Evans, até que Lili Evans complete vinte e um anos e possa tomar posse de metade dos bens. O ministério lamenta sua perda e espera que tenha um bom dia.**_

_**Mas como ter um bom dia? Como sorrir quando não se tem mais motivos? Então eu corri para a torre de astronomia, e encarei o infinito por um longo tempo, me perguntando porque a vida era tão injusta. E porque eu ainda estava viva, eu que nunca tinha feito nada por ninguém, enquanto meus pais, ambos bons médicos dedicados a boas causas, haviam morrido. Por isso, eu decidi que talvez, viver não fosse uma opção.**_

_**E quando eu subi no parapeito da janela, e o ar frio bateu em meu rosto, eu me imaginei voando além do castelo, como um Hipogrifo em busca de liberdade. E no segundo em que meu pé sentiu a liberdade do ar, eu fui puxada para dentro.**_

_**_ O que está fazendo aqui? - ele falou com o rosto sério, em seguida sorriu. - Eu sei que você gosta de ver as estrelas, mas poderia ter caído lá em baixo, e ninguém que que você vire panqueca!**_

_**Eu estava chorando, mas ele fingiu não ver.**_

_**_ Eu... veja. **_

_**Entreguei-lhe a nota amassada na minha mão, ele leu ficando cada vez mais sério.**_

_**_ Sebe, esse pessoal do ministério... Escreveram Lily com dois 'is'. - balançou a cabeça. - Vamos Evans, está frio aqui e Marlene está maluca atrás de você.**_

_**Mas eu não fui. Fiquei parada ali me perguntando se ele entendia a gravidade do assunto. Se ele entendia que eu não era ninguém e que meus pais estavam mortos, que eu estava só no mundo, que eu era só mais uma menina boba no mundo. Mas ele parecia não entender, ele puxou-me pela mão e me abraçou.**_

_**_ Coisas ruins acontecem todos os dias. - ele disse.- Boas pessoas morrem todos os dias. A vida é simplesmente muito injusta. Quando meus pais morreram eu pensei que nada de bom jamais poderia acontecer comigo, mas então eu vi você brigando com uns sonserinos por pisarem nas flores, então você fez um feitiço, e eu pensei que você plantaria flores novas, mas você colocou uma cerca em volta e uma placa. Sabe o que eu aprendi com você? Que não podemos concertar tudo, mas tão pouco podemos ser indiferentes. E que as vezes, você só tem que lidar com o que tem em mãos. **_

_**_ Você aprendeu tudo isso por causa de uma cerca e uma placa? - ele riu.**_

_**_ É.**_

_**_ E você ficou feliz porque eu.. briguei com os sonserinos?**_

_**_ Na maior parte.**_

_**_ Você é muito babaca.**_

_**_ Eu sei, e um dia você via admirar esse meu lado babaca.**_

_**E desse dia em diante, eu nunca mais fiquei um minuto só. As vezes eu o odeio, as vezes eu o amo, e as vezes eu só fico feliz por ele está ao meu lado. Eu posso não ter feito as melhores escolhas, eu posso não ter uma boa personalidade, mas eu estou feliz, porque eu tenho alguém que se importa comigo. Por isso, diante de todos vocês, eu gostaria de dizer, sim James Potter, eu aceito me casar com você. E Deus que me ajude, se meu cérebro simplesmente desaparece quando estou perto de você, se acabei de completar dezoito anos e as pessoas pensarem que sou uma tonta por me casar tão jovem. Mas as pessoas não sabem pelo que eu passei, não sabem pelo que você passou, e principalmente, não sabem o quanto eu amo você."**_

Eu não sei quem ficou mais chocado, a senhora Botton, James, ou você meu caro leitor. Mas o certo é que James se levantou, em meio a aplausos e rostos chocados, me levantou em seus braços e me beijou.

A senhora Botton suspirou, e não do tipo de suspiro bom.

_ A senhorita não escreveu uma dissertação, fugiu ao tema, e ainda por cima desrespeitou uma professora. Os dois, pra fora. Já.

James saiu comigo em seus braços enquanto eu dava tchau, acenando como uma miss, e Sirius tinha um ataque de risos. Ele me desceu na porta da sala, enquanto olhando para o longo corredor a nossa frente.

_ Tem certeza Evans, tem certeza que quer se casar comigo? Para mim, é para sempre.

Sorri e peguei a aliança que ele tinha me dado a dois meses atrás, sobre o qual eu disse que iria "pensar", mas nunca respondi sua pergunta, ou devolvi a aliança. Coloquei-a em meu dedo, e depois peguei a dele no colar que ele a pendurou no pescoço, e a coloquei.

_ Você é um bobo.

Ele riu. Entrecruzou nossas mãos e me mostrou nossas alianças, lado a lado.

_ Seu bobo. Para sempre.

_Então finalmente termino mais um dos meus relatos, para que quando me perguntar, porque diabos estou casada com James Potter, meu nêmesis do colegial! Eu possa me lembrar de cada pequeno e grande momento que vivi ao seu lado, para que eu possa amá-lo ainda mais, principalmente sabendo que se não fosse ele, talvez eu não estivesse aqui._

* * *

Observação: gente, em O melhor namorado do mundo, coloquei como a Lily já estando no sétimo ano, o que é um absurdo, porque ela se forma em 78 e OMNM acontece em 76. Em fim, ignorem.

Essa fic sim, acontece em 78, e Lily agora está se formando :)

Ah, e como sempre, desculpem os erros de gramática e etceteras...


End file.
